The present invention relates to systems that provide securing of cargo being carried in a bed of a pick-up truck and, more particularly, to a cargo securing system that can be engaged with the cargo at a height higher than a side wall of the bed.
A pick-up truck may be used to carry various types of material or cargo. In some cases, it may be desirable to carry tall objects in a standing position. For example, when transporting a residential refrigerator, the refrigerator is typically positioned in a bed of a truck in a standing position. If a refrigerator were to be transported in a prone position, i.e., with its back or front lying on a floor of the bed of the truck, refrigerant might flow away from its normal locations and the refrigerator might suffer damage upon being restarted.
A typical refrigerator is about 6 feet tall and side walls of a typical pick-up truck are less than 2 feet high. Thus, when a refrigerator is placed in a standing position in the bed, more than ⅔ of its height extends above the side walls. Many pick-up trucks are provided with load-securing attachments devices such as welded rings or loops. But these attachment devices are located on the side walls of the bed. Thus, when a refrigerator is secured with straps or ties attached to these conventional devices, only a bottom portion of the refrigerator is secured. In other words, an upper ⅔ of the refrigerator may remain unsecured.
Transporting a standing refrigerator secured in this conventional manner is risky. If the truck were to turn quickly (e.g., to avoid a collision), high lateral acceleration forces would develop. The unsecured upper portion of the refrigerator could be driven laterally by these acceleration forces. In one scenario, the refrigerator might tilt and sustain damage when striking a side wall of the bed. In a worse scenario, the refrigerator might actually fall out of the truck and into a path of oncoming traffic.
As can be seen, there is a need for a cargo-securing system in which cargo may be secured at a height higher than side walls of a bed of the pick-up truck. More particularly, there is a need for such a system that will reduce risk of damage resulting from quick turning of the pick-up truck.